User talk:Xiggie
Templates Somethings wrong with my templates my angry one won't show up and my help one won't either. Can you fix it please? Marexl 02:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :They show up just fine to me: - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 12:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) }}} }}} }}} }}} }}} like this? GB3000 19:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) how do i do the link and different colors? GB3000 19:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) for GB's sig: —Ghostboy ' for Marexl's sig: '—Mare time stamp thing (add "|time=~~~~~") I'd better hurry up, before I get deleted :P EDIT: I'm done :P BTW, I noticed that you are using the heavy-code-bubble format, would you like me to change it to a simpler format like I did for DTN and Heart Of Oblivion? the difference would be that it is a lot simpler to edit and much more easy to change colors and such :P so, what say you?}} I want tigger and the colord pink and green--demyx and mickey 4evr 19:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) } |textcolor=white |border=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text=New one? }} BTW kh2fm I use "Swap Magic Coder 3.8" and Slide Tool. I bought it from Polarpanda. ^^ - Sry, Polarpanda is Finnish online store, but you can use google to find a better place to buy it. :/ MikachuTuhonen - The No Damage Challenger 12:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) im noob btw, how can i save these TalkTextTest2 things? I'm so noob. i have designed it already but dunno how to save and use it, i'd like to use them. MikachuTuhonen - The No Damage Challenger 12:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hello hello? GB3000 19:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) sorry. Thankyou!^_^ Sig Marexl 22:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) number 3 Template Archive? have fun LOL when i did as you said it shows up as THIS '—Ghostboy ' 20:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) in the box that's why it doesn't work :P sorry for that...}} what worng with it now D: —Ghostboy ' 20:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) thank you xiggie :P '—Ghostboy ' 20:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem :D - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice]][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 20:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks can you fix my talk bubble Juke How do you do the image thingy from the other websites? Here is the image. I need to know how to do it. —Marexl 18:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Upload it to Imageshack, and put the url where you want the image to appear. I just uploaded this image of yours, and here's the url: http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/2000/1zwygav.gif and here's the image: - Iceboy'' '' 19:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/2000/1zwygav.gif hello again hello I'm back Days Talk Template Archive } |text= } }} Hello question? Who're you talking to? Me, or Xiggie?[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] I have a KH Fan-Art thing, too. Not only is my art on my page, it's also on the Photobucket. And what do you mean "picture"? Are you saying you like Xiggie more than me or something?[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] Did you even see the art? Trickmaster is a piece of cake. Let me know if you want anything...[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] Welcome back! If I wanted to make a new twmplate, could I do it on the sandbox?? Tried it... Request My templates Excuse me? Blankness! New User account A Good Choice A good choice...hmmm...what ever could it be? In the words of Xigbar - "Gee. I just don't know." [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']] [[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']] XIII Image I see you uploaded most of the sprite images here. Can you find the one of Marluxia angry in Days please? —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 06:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid that Marluxia never gets angry in Days! He doesn't have an 'angry' sprite... - Iceboy'' '' 12:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::: I have a question again :P On my templates page I'm trying to make a second chibi Marluxia talk bubble with a Photobucket link but the image doesn't appear. Can you help me with that one? Thanks ^_^ —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 20:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thankyou Xiggie ^_^ —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 21:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) } }} |textcolor=darkorange |border=black |border2=darkorange |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} } |text= } }} Thanks a TON Xiggie! ^_^ —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 23:13, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Archive Image